


Understood

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al turns to the man who understood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understood

Teth Adam was a man of convictions. His convictions ran contrary to the hero community, but so much of what he said…appealed to Al Rothstein.

When Al placed Extant in his mother's place, he felt he had stepped over the line set by the Golden Age standards.

So did his teammates, but Teth Adam…Teth saw it, accepted it, and nurtured it. In Teth Adam, Al saw a new mentor, a friend…maybe more than any of those.

It would be a path to explore, as Al wrestled with his own moral code. And Al had already learned Teth could be patient, when it mattered.


End file.
